


Hot Tub

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You convince the boys to not only rent a motel room at a place with a pool and a hot tub, but to even take a few days off while you have such nice amenities.But on that first night, Sam gets bruised up and opts for a relaxing soak in the hot tub instead of a celebratory drink at the bar with his older brother. And you're all too happy to join him.





	Hot Tub

“ **AWW SHIIT! THIS MOTEL HAS A _POOL_!**” you yell, jumping out of the Impala.  
As you run forwards you can hear Sam laughing behind you. Him and Dean get out of the car and stretch their legs. “ **AND A HOT TUB! GUYS! CAN WE _PLEASE_ STAY AT THIS ONE??**” you give Sam and Dean puppy dog eyes.   
Your current hunt was pretty far outside of town,  on the other side. The boys had only agreed to stop here to grab some food and let you stretch your legs.

Dean grumbled about something, and you heard Sam saying “Come on Dean. A hot tub _would_ be nice after a hunt and you know it.”

When Dean agreed, you ran to him and jumped on him throwing your arms around his neck for a hug and gave him a big smooch on the cheek. “Thanks Dean!”

“Alright, get off.” he said, blushing slightly. “Grab the bags and I’ll check us in.”  
You winked excitedly at Sam, walking past him to grab your bag out of the back seat. He sighed and shook his head smiling.

  
  


You tossed your bag into your room, then joined the boys in theirs. After about half a hour, Dean mentioned he was heading out to get food. “Can I come?”

“Uh.. I guess.. _why_?” he asked. “I thought you’d want to scope out the pool or something?”

“Well I _would_ , Dean, if I had a bathing suit.”

Sam looked up from the laptop where he was doing research. “Now that you mention it, I didn’t pack one either. It’s rare we spring for a motel with a pool.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine. Shopping and food. Can we go now? I’m _starving_.”

“Grab me some black swim shorts or something will ya?” Sam said to Dean as you got your shoes back on.

“Not coming?” you asked. He was focused on the laptop again.

“No, I think I’m just about done here. If I’m right, Dean and I can head out and maybe finish this tonight.”

You pouted at him “Come on, don’t finish _too_ quickly. There’s a HOT TUB. When will we ever score like this again?”

“ _Starving here_!” Dean shouted as he opened the door motioning for you to get moving. You jumped up and ran out the door.

  
  


When you got back to the motel, you dropped your bags, and threw yourself on one of the boys beds. “I’m pooped.”

Dean put the food down on the table and rolled his eyes. “ _Yeah_. Shopping, cuz _that’s_ hard work!”

“Hey! You try finding a swimsuit that looks good as a girl. You’re a _guy_ , you just walk in, grab shorts and walk out. I had to find something that flattered my figure, _AND_ looked nice. And boy did I ever.” you said winking as you got up and grabbed a burger, sitting down next to Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes at you again, handed Sam his food and sat across from you. You nudged Sam with your knee motioning for him to stop working and eat. He smiled softy at you and closed the laptop. As you all ate, the boys talked about what Sam had found out, and you just listened. Dean agreed that if they got lucky, they probably could finish up tonight. When you pouted at that, Sam brushed your cheek with his hand. “Aw cheer up. How about we stay an extra few days, just until we find another case? Deal?”

“Deal!” you threw your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, much like you had with Dean earlier, but you lingered a second longer. Sam just smiled, but Dean raised a knowing eyebrow.

After eating, the guys got ready to head out. They were giving you the lowdown of their plan, again, and letting you know that if they weren’t back by a certain time, something went wrong, and to call Bobby to send back up. You rolled your eyes at them. “Look, I know this seems pretty cut and dry for us, but a lot of things could go wrong here, and we don’t want to risk you getting _killed_.” Dean explained for the 4th time today.

“I know, I know…” you groaned. You were not new to the hunting world, your dad had been a hunter who worked with John from time to time. You were 4 years younger then Sam, so as a little kid, any time they hunted together, Dean would always have the task of ‘making sure the kids were safe’. The last time you saw John, you were 16, doing research and working the phones from your dads safe house. The boys weren’t with him.  But when your dad was killed last year, and your house destroyed, those Winchester boys came running and took you in. “Sometimes I think you still see that little kid you got stuck babysitting when our dads hunted together” you glared at Dean.

“Sometimes you ** _act like it_**.” he retorted, laughing as you punched his arm.

  
  


After the boys left, you hung out and watched some trashy TV in their room. After a few hours, you realized how hot it was inside despite the fact that it was getting dark out, and finally went to your room to change into your new swim suit.  You noticed the pool area was empty as you went to your room. Perfect.

You had just finished getting dressed when you heard the Impala pull in. ’ _I guess everything ran smooth_ ’ you thought as you threw a towel over your shoulder and slipped on some flip flops.

“ ** _WOW_**.” you heard them both say as you stepped out of your room.  
You looked up blushing.

“Shut up!”

“No really… _wow_..” Sam couldn’t take his eyes off you.

“ _Definitely_ not a kid anymore.” Dean chimed in.

You blushed deeper looking down at your swimsuit. You had opted for a bikini. The top was a white halter, with long fringe in the front that hung down to your hips. You didn’t like the idea of a white bottom, so you opted to grab a simple black bottom. Nothing special, but you had to admit, you looked hot.

“How did it go?” you asked trying to change the subject.

“Great!” Dean smiled. “We’re off to hit the bar to celebrate. Care to join?”

“No thanks. I think I’m going to swim.” You tossed your towel onto one of the sun chairs, and kicked off your flip flops. “You guys have one for me though, alright?”

“Suit yourself. Come on Sammy.” He opened the door and Sam smiled at you then followed him into the room.

You dove into the deep end, unaware that Sam was watching you from the room window.  When you heard their door open a few minutes later, you swam over to the edge of the pool closest to the rooms. You looked up and smiled at Dean “Looking good.” you winked at him, he winked back. When you saw Sam walk out in his swim shorts, you eyebrows went up. “Thought you were hitting the bar?”

“I’m sore” He lifted his arm and you could see a large bruise forming on his right side. “ _Plus_ , I really don’t feel like watching my brother hit on everything that moves tonight.”

“ **Hey! Shut up!** ” Dean yelled over his shoulder as he left for the bar, waving.

Sam put his towel with yours, and walked over to the hot tub, lowering himself slowly and wincing. You swam over in his direction, folded your arms on the pool wall and just watched him. He had his head back, eyes closed and was just enjoying the heat of the water on his sore muscles. You bit your lip, and decided to join him.

When he heard you getting out of the water, he opened his eyes to watch you. He groaned under his breath and licked his bottom lip.  As you got in the water next to him, you saw him watching you and blushed, feeling a familiar ache in your core. You always felt it when you thought he was looking at you a little too long. You’ve had a crush on Sam Winchester as far back as you could remember.

“Does it hurt really bad?” You ask, looking and the top of the bruise peeking above the bubbling water.

“Its not too bad, the heat feels pretty nice.” He shifts so you can see more of it. You run your hand over the bruise and he winces.

“Sorry.” you start to pull your hand away.

“No it’s fine.” he smiles as he settles back down, your hand still on the bruised flesh. His arms settling out along the back of the hot tub, one behind you, his fingers brushing your shoulder on the opposite side.

You looked up at him, and licked your lips. He smiled, leaning his head back, eyes closed again and started drawing random patterns on your shoulder. You notice a small cut on his forehead “You got beat up pretty bad huh?” you say softly while run your finger along it. As your hand runs down his cheek, you feel his arm tighten around you slightly, pulling you closer. He looks down at you and you move your hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, your fingers going into his hair. Your lips meeting.

“ _Sammy_..” you moan softly. Before you can say anything else, he lifts you up to straddle his lap, kissing you again with passion. You wrap your arm tightly around his neck, as his tongue licks your bottom lip. You open your mouth letting him in, feeling his big strong hands move up your back to your shoulder blades, pulling you in as close as he can. You moan into his mouth and he hungrily swallows the sound.

When your lips finally parted, you were panting. You leaned your forehead against his, looking down and licking your lips as you rolled your hips against his growing manhood.

He gripped your ass tight, and stood. You yelped, and clung to his neck. “Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.” he laughed.

“Sammy, you should really put me down. _You’re injured_.”

“Don’t worry about it.” he said, getting out of the hot tub. He carried you to his room, stopping only to grab the towels. Your flip flops were left behind, but you really didn’t care.

Once he shut the door, he put your back to it, dropped the towels and he kissed you, hard and rough. When you turned your head away to breath, he ravaged your neck and chest. “Put me down, Sam”. He stopped and looked confused, setting you down in the growing puddle of water on the floor.

You grabbed the towels, “Lean down.” you told him, and he did. You towel dried his hair for him “Don’t want to get the bed too wet now do we?” you smiled. Leaving the towel on his head, he straightened as you started to dry his arms and chest slowly and softly with the second towel. You took great care when you dried the bruised flesh. He winced a few times, but didn’t want you to stop. When you were drying his abs, you looked up at him, his eyes clouded with lust.

He pulled the towel off his head and started to dry your hair as you undid his swim shorts, letting them fall to the floor. He kicked them aside and you kneeled to dry his legs. When the towel moved softly up his inner thigh, he moaned and dropped the towel he was using on your hair. He fisted your hair and you slowly took his erection in your mouth. His hooded eyes looked down at you, as you looked up at him. Your tongue moving in circles around the head, before you took it out and slapped it against your tongue. He gripped your hair tighter and thrust his hips forward, getting as much as he could in your mouth. You reached up to play with his balls.

“Oh _fuck_ y/n” he growled as he pumped in and out.  When you felt him starting to tense up, he pulled out. “Stand up.” He sat on the edge of the bed closest to the door, and pulled you to stand between his legs. “Your turn.” he winked, reaching behind you to undo your bikini top. He undid both clips and smiled as it fell to the floor. He then hooked his fingers into your bikini bottom, and pulled it down as he kissed your stomach. The feeling of his warm breath near your navel sent shivers down your spine. You had mostly air dried by this point, but Sam didn’t care. He picked up one of the discarded towels, and began to softly move it along your body much in the same way you had his, only he took a nipple in his mouth to roll between his teeth as he went.

While he dried your legs, he went back to kissing your abdomen. As his hand went up your inner thigh, the towel fell, and his fingers ghosted over your slit. He looked up at you, his hazel eyes dark. You bit your lower lip as a hand grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you in for a kiss. You moaned into his mouth when he rubbed your clit. He was slow and deliberate at first. You moved your hips forward towards his hand, and you felt his nimble fingers moving faster. “ _Sammy_..” You moaned. He smiled against your lips, kissing you again, and slipping a finger in.

You gasped, his fingers were much longer then yours, and reaching places you never could on your own. He pulled out, and then slid back in with 2. He chuckled when he felt your leg twitching against his thigh, and started to rub your swollen clit with his thumb. You knees felt weak under you. Sam held your hip with his free hand, but you still felt like you would fall over if he kept this up. You put your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself and he kissed you deeply and he continued to move his fingers faster and harder. Your nails dug into his shoulder and he took a nipple in his mouth again. “Oh God Sam!” He felt you get tighter around his fingers, and he pulled them out. You whimpered at him, you had been so close. He just stood up from the bed.

“I want you on your knees.” he said, his voice low in your ear. It made you moan. He could probably ask you to do anything, and so long as he asked like that, you’d never be able to say no.

You got on your hands and knees near the head of the bed. You heard him moan at the sight, as he rubbed each ass cheek in turn before giving one a slap. When you yelped, he just chuckled and leaned down to bite the red mark he had left, then slapped the other. He came up behind you and rubbed the head of his manhood on your clit. “ _Sammy_..” you moaned softly. He put the tip in, only for a second, then pulled it out to rub on your clit again. “Sam. Stop teasing, come on!” you groaned, turning your head to look at him. He leaned forward to bite a bit of flesh on your back as he did it again.

“What do you want baby?”

“ **Dammit, Sam, just fuck me!** ” you shouted, louder then you expected to. His lips curled into a smile and he slammed it home. You screamed out. The force made you bang your head on the headboard, so you put your hands against it to brace yourself for the second thrust. Sam’s big hands grabbed your shoulders, pulling you back onto him harder. “ **Fuck, Sam!** ” you shouted. You grabbed the top of the headboard, and started to roll your hips  in time with his thrusts.

“Oh Christ, y/n.” you heard him groan, and he bite into your back. You’d have a bruise there in the morning for sure.

You had wanted this so bad, it wasn’t long before you were back on that edge. “Sammy..” you groaned, as you tightened around him. His left hand grabbed your breast and pulled you more upright, while his right hand began rubbing your clit. “Cum for me.” he growled into your ear.  You reached one of your hands to grab onto his hips as his thrusts began getting erratic. “Fuck, Sam” you screamed as you came undone. Your hand on the headboard cramped up, as the one on his hip drew blood. You bucked against him. He held you tight to him as you felt him twitch inside you and fill you up.

When you were both spent, you collapsed onto your stomach on the bed, Sam on top of you. He rolled off you, and laid next to you, staring at the ceiling, catching his breath. When he turned back to you, you were already half asleep next to him. He kissed your forehead, and got up to work the blanket out from under you and tucked you in, climbing in next to you. You snuggled up to his chest as moaned softy as his arms went around you.

  
  


Some time later you woke up to the sound of Dean coming in. Your back was to Sam, but you were still wrapped up in his arms. “What the…?” you saw Dean looking around the floor and to the bed. “About damn time you guys!” he grumbled as he threw himself on the other bed and started to snore seconds later. You smiled and fell back asleep.


End file.
